The Troubled Warrior
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: In the midst of battle, time shifted and Bankotsu was trown foreward in time to moderday Japan where he meets up with a young woman. Can she teach him to live and act as a modern man? Or, will time shift again, sending them both spiraling through time?


**The Troubled Warrior**

A/N: This is, I believe, my 7th fan fiction story that I've created with at least one chapter in it. Still looking for help on my "Unchained Melody" story, e-mail is on my profile; e-mail me if you're interested. If I ever wind up with the time, I'll figure out where I left off, and write the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 1; Plummeted Through Time

Bankotsu ducked the blow to his head and rammed his opponent in the stomach with his halburt. Bankotsu's opponent doubled over in pain, clutching his midsection. Bankotsu smiled at the fact that his opponent had not realized he was waiting for something. Bankotsu was waiting, waiting for his opponent to look up so he could see the delicious fear in his opponent's eyes before they were killed at the hands of Bankotsu. Bankotsu's banryu sliced through his opponents flesh with ease, severing arteries and crushing bone.

"That was almost too easy." He murmured to himself as he stood beside what remained of his opponent.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cry from behind him. Bankotsu casually turned around, banryu still in his hand, the blood of his opponent dripping from its blade. He turned fully around and faced the King's general and his army charging towards him, their weapons drawn high. The archers shot their arrows at him only to have them deflected, the arrows hitting the dry ground instead, kicking up clouds of dirt and dust as they fell.

"Oh goody, more fun." Bankotsu teased, trying to agitate the general.

Some of the soldiers recoiled in shock that Bankotsu had deflected all the arrows, and was now trying to agitate the general possibly in an attempt to get the general to issue a full head-on attack. Bankotsu only smiled, watching the soldiers nervously regain their composure, looking up at the general for their next command.

The general's hands tightened on the reigns of the horse he sat upon. He knew Bankotsu was taunting them but he couldn't help but get slightly agitated.

"I hope I'm not causing any trouble." Bankotsu taunted.

That was all the general could stand. "Full all-out, head-on attack!!" The general commanded.

The soldiers hesitantly complied with attack orders from the general and execution orders from the king.

Bankotsu stood where he was, silently, unflinching as he watched the general and his army charge towards him. Suddenly, Bankotsu was behind them, banryu in his hands. Then half of the soldiers began to spurt blood from invisible wounds, the blood splashing onto Bankotsu's clothes, before their heads simply rolled off of their shoulders.

The remaining soldiers gasped in fear before they began to run from Bankotsu. He began to chase after them, not realizing the importance and intensity of the sun as it began to set. Just then, as the last rays of sunlight hit banryu's blade, a harsh wind suddenly rose with a howling scream, and dark, boiling clouds swept down from the mountains.

The wind picked up speed and rain began to fall but Bankotsu fought on, the clang of sword on sword getting drowned out by the howl of the wind. As the storm gathered in intensity, a vortex began to form and the crackling, sparking clouds seemed to tighten around him.

The clouds crackled, sparked, and swirled around Bankotsu as they caged him in. Bankotsu sliced and cut at the swirling clouds in a vain attempt to clear them. As the storm and vortex swirled around him, growing larger and stronger with each passing moment, the air began to sizzle and pop and crackle around him as the ground pitched and rolled with rumbling shudders.

"What the hell is going on here?!?!!" Bankotsu shouted out to anything that might answer his question.

He felt as if his bones were being crushed and the fierce wind seemed to suck the air from his lungs. Finally, the vortex reached its maximum strength, and it began to create a great wind that began to suck in whatever it could. Bankotsu felt himself being sucked in but dug his feet into the ground, embedding banryu into the ground as well. He watched as soldier after soldier, alive or dead, was sucked into the vortex. He could feel the dirt crumbling beneath his feet and could see the ground loosen its hold around banryu. Before he knew what happened, he was sucked in, the vortex closing behind him.

The general sat back in shock, most of his soldiers had been sucked into a vortex, along with the man that he was to execute. He came back to reality as he heard the groans of his soldiers.

"What happened?" One of the soldiers groaned out.

"I'm not quite sure." The general said quietly.

* * *

A/N: That wraps up the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Just so you know, chapter 2 is almost done and should be up soon. Make sure that you review! 'Cause if you don't, I don't update XP 


End file.
